


In Your Arms

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2018 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clubbing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: Week/Prompt: 3 - Date NightRin takes Sousuke on a date unlike any they've had before.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story about the boys being "out" in public, it's super short but I hope everyone likes it!

It was hot and hazy, the pulsating lights bouncing off them, warm arms brushing past his, hips grinding. Rin’s teeth gleamed under the lights, pulling Sousuke closer, keeping their bodies flush as they danced to the music, something crazy with a beat that made no sense. He had been so reluctant before, going to a dance club didn’t make sense for him, for them. He didn’t understand why a date in Australia should be so different than back home, he thought that the usual was just fine.

 

But still, he couldn’t ignore the look in Rin’s eyes as he pulled him onto the dance floor. His body in skin tight clothes, hands following the lines of Sousuke’s body, pulling him closer. The alcohol that warmed his blood and loosened his legs, allowing him enough of a flow to not make himself the most awkward person in the mass of people packed into the club. It was intoxicating. Being out in the open, together, with one of Rin’s hands always on him, never letting him go. He felt the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, the searing kiss against his lips as he let his body be controlled by Rin’s seductive rhythm.

 

Drunk off the feeling of their bodies pressed together so freely in public, showing the world that they belonged to each other and no one else, Sousuke couldn’t hear the words Rin was whispering against his skin. He tripped over his own feet as Rin led him off the dance floor and back to the bar. Ordering them four shots, two for each. Still unused to drinking hard liquor, but willing to follow Rin’s lead he drank it, making a face as the disgusting liquid burned his tongue and throat. Rin laughed at him, he sounded like an angel. Rin slammed his shot with all the skill of a practiced collegiate.

 

“I’ll have to teach you,” Rin shouted towards him. Sousuke nodded, registering what he was saying a moment late as he was handed the other shot. Rin wrapped his own arm around his, pulling him closer. “Together!”

 

Sousuke drank it in one big sip this time, still unable to master the technique of shooting it past your tongue. Rin was kissing the disgusted look off his face before he even had a chance to sit the glass down. Hand blindly grabbing at his waist, pulling him closer, before Rin pulled back, talking against his ear, causing Sousuke to shiver. “Want to dance some more? Or are you ready to go somewhere else?”

 

“Whatever s’fine,” Sousuke said both hands on Rin’s hips as he held himself steady.

 

Rin had a glint of mischievous in his eyes as he kissed Sousuke, intertwining their fingers as he pulled them out of the club and on to the street. The night was still rather warm, the street full of lights and cars and young adults enjoying a night out on the town. Rin walked them with a purpose, Sousuke watching as his hair whipped up, a gust of wind passing them. It was different, so different Sousuke couldn’t wrap his head around it. But following Rin into the throng of people, a smile glancing back at him every few seconds, his hand securely in Rin’s, he didn’t mind it at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/177000266693/in-your-arms-grandmelon-free-archive-of-our)   
>  [Twitter Post](https://twitter.com/melonmachinery/status/1029482864407203840)


End file.
